


Sweets

by snowspy



Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Kasabian
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspy/pseuds/snowspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt by anonymous,</p>
<p>"Tomerge fluff shopping groceries together and Tom putting in shit tons of candies in the basket and Serge getting slightly annoyed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

You'd never think of Tom as someone who loved doing grocery. He did though. Well, at least, he claimed that he did. But in fact, his definition of "grocery" was closer to "snacks and sweets" rather than to things like vegetables and eggs. Or, as Tom liked to call them, all-those-boring-things-that-people-use-to-make-boring-meals.

Yes, Tom loved grocery shopping. Whenever possible, he'd saunter on to supermarkets in various cities they toured in, if only to see the foreign assortment of confectionery with colourful wrappings and strange letters on them. Without fail, he'd always have this gleeful expression on his stupid face every time he stepped into a new shop.

This time though, they (he and Serge, of course) were doing routine grocery shopping, one that was meant to restock the cupboards for everyday needs. Serge steadily pushed the trolley as Tom was pretty much skipping along the aisles, prattling about every little thing that caught his attention, and grabbing enough sweets to give someone diabetes overnight.

"Stop chucking in candies, you twat!" Serge half-chuckled half-chided his friend who looked like a five-year-old stupid with sugar.

"Well, I'm all out of 'em already, aren’t I?" he said cheerfully as he threw two bags of Jelly Babies on top of what was starting to look like a tiny mountain in their trolley. Serge knew how much Tom loved the sour ones. Serge himself was not a fan, he thought life was sour enough and he definitely did not need any more acidity added to it. Tom, however, stupidly optimistic that he was, thought they added a pleasant and challenging flavour to his days.

There was no point in telling Tom to stop, years of experience had taught Serge that. His words would only bounced back out as they barely entered Tom's ears, and at the checkout Tom would look at him with wide pleading eyes and ridiculously pouty lips to which Serge would not have the strength to say no. And then eventually they would walk home with two bags of assorted chocolates, gummy bears, and marshmallows, and only one bag of actual food.

So Serge stopped telling him to stop, and started to quietly put things back to the shelves as Tom threw them in. He kept the conversation flowing in the hope that Tom would not notice his scheme.

He failed, of course.

"What happened to my stuff??" Tom had this incredulous look on his face when he turned around and saw that their trolley was no longer covered in packs of sweets and chocolate bars.

Serge tried to put on an innocent face. "What?"

"Did you put ‘em back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate." He kept trying to maintain an air of innocence, but a smile was starting to crack on one corner of his lips.

"Oy! Don't do that!" Tom attempted to hit his arm with a bag of Eclairs, Serge's laugh broke out and he only half-successfully avoided the assault.

"Sorry," Serge said with no real sincerity as his grin grew wide at the annoyed expression on his friend's face.

"I've got my eyes on you, Pizzorno." Tom gestured two fingers to his own eyes then Serge's, trying to look stern while clutching a bag of children's snack.

They continued down the aisle, Tom frequently shooting a glance behind to make sure that Serge was not stealing any more of his sweets. Serge was more careful this time though, only taking out two bags at a time to avoid making noticeable difference.

"What?" Serge chuckled as he caught Tom's eyes.

"I'm making sure you're not stealing my food again."

Serge laughed again. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't count as stealing if you return them to their owner." He put a bag of Oreo on the nearest shelf and grinned.

"Oy!" Tom grabbed it and threw it back to the trolley. "I'm supposed to be their owner!"

"You're fucking not. The doc said you need to cut down, remember?" Serge shoved a couple of other things to the shelf.

"Seeeeerge," Tom whined as Serge worked to return all the different varieties of jelly babies and started to walk away. Tom was not one to give up though, he tossed back in whatever candies Serge had returned.

"Tommy, put them back!" Serge yelled while holding back a laugh, and re-returned the bags Tom had threw in.

"No!" Tom grabbed them back from the shelf and tossed them in but Serge was already putting away even more of his candies. They went on like that, one throwing in and one throwing out things like a couple of ten-year-olds. Serge began to throw some candy packs to the upper shelves, knowing that Tom wouldn't be able to reach them.

"That's cheating!" Tom had his outraged face on, which amused Serge to no end and spurred him to aim the rest of the sweets to the topmost section.

By this time Tom was jumping to try and get his candies back from Serge, but really, for someone so skinny, the guitarist had such ridiculous strength in his bones that were powerful enough to fend off Tom's aggressive attack. Unfortunately for Serge, he didn't consider the length of his t-shirt, a t-shirt that revealed a portion of his waist when he lifted his arms. Tom used this to his advantage, gripped the taller man's waist and brush his fingers against the open skin that he knew so well to be sensitive.

Serge gasped and tumbled as he felt his skin tingling from the touch. Tom laughed in triumph and let his hands roam even more wildly around his friend's waist.

"We're in a public place, you kinky bastard!" Serge squirmed this and that way trying to get away, using his free hand to pull Tom's hands away from him. After some wriggling and wrestling, he managed to grab both of Tom's arms and pinned his wrists together with one hand and hurriedly threw out the remaining sweets in their trolley.

Just as Serge was about to put back the last M&M's bag, Tom broke free of his grip and tried to snatch the pack away from him. "Give me that!" He jumped around, desperately trying to get the chocolate while Serge held it up high and out of reach. They were both out of breath from all the scuffle and tussle, and while Serge was keen to prevent him friend from getting a chronic disease, he did not have the heart to cut Tom off completely from something he loved so much. Plus, Tom's face was all red and flushed now, it was just downright adorable.

"Serge, give me that!"

"Alright, alright. One condition though."

"What?"

Serge placed both his hands, and the chocolate, behind his back and leaned his head slightly forward with an expectant, if slightly mischievous, look in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna snog you after what you did!"

"You sure about that?" He lifted one eyebrow and his smirk grew wider, knowing that Tom was never one to say no to his kisses, especially when he had on his charming-yet-slightly-devilish smile.

"Fuck." Tom checked left and right to make sure no one was there, and tiptoed to plant a firm kiss to the lips that awaited him.

He pulled away gently, looked straight to the dark eyes across his, and swiftly grab the M&M's plus two big bars of Toblerones from behind them. "Gotcha!" He grinned and made a dash towards the register.

"Clever git." Serge chuckled and ran after him.


End file.
